


[FanArt] the rush I get touchin' you is somethin' else

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Floo Sex (Harry Potter), Foam Friend, M/M, foam art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry frowned though; instead of feeling his joggers that had adorned his lower-half, now he felt the air hit his bare legs.He was going to murder Draco.Created for the Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020 festival.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[FanArt] the rush I get touchin' you is somethin' else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the rush I get touchin' you is somethin' else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240841) by [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache). 



> crimsonheadache, I LOVED your fic! I laughed, squirmed, felt Harry's embarrassment, and Draco's yearning and Ron's bewilderment at seeing Harry's O face, and I instantly had to foam it. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you have a wonderful Holiday!

He felt Draco’s cock brush up against his prostate with each plunge, and Harry didn’t know if he wanted to murder his boyfriend with a knife or kiss him until his lungs gave out. Unfortunately, neither was an option, as he tried his damndest to pull a neutral face to the meeting’s participants before him, but looking at Ron’s quirked eyebrow, he wasn’t doing a great job of it.

“Harry, you need some water?”


End file.
